1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmissions and more particularly refers to an auxiliary transmission for use with an automotive vehicle in combination with the existing transmission to provide alternatively direct drive or ratioed drive, either overdrive or underdrive.
2. Prior Art
Innumerable forms of power transmissions have been disclosed. Among such disclosures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 447,334, 1,232,608, 1,780,858, and 3,099,165. However, none of the prior art has disclosed a simple two-speed auxiliary transmission to be used in conjunction with conventional automobile transmissions for providing either direct drive or alternatively overdrive or underdrive, the gear sets being interchangeable so that with the same transmission the gears may be assembled to provide either overdrive or underdrive.